Heatseeker
by Fire Redhead
Summary: A PredatorGargoyles crossover. There's a Predator on the prowl and he's chosen Goliath as his primary target! Let the HUNT BEGIN!
1. Heatseeker 1: Selection of a Target

Heat Seeker

Part 1

By Leah Wood

Note to Readers: (Italics) signify telepathic speaking of some characters!

_Prelude: This takes place at least a year after the massacre on Avalon. After spending a day or so on the magical island Clan Wyvern is returned to Manhattan to pick up life as usual._

Castle Wyvern at sunset...

The shadows lengthened across New York as the life-giving sun melted into the horizon. Shadows of all dark nesses and shapes grew and moved silently. Slowly, it overtook the city with its inescapable presence. The umbra gently swept over the gargoyles' stone bodies, chasing away the cursed sunlight that trapped them beneath their stone shells. As the sunlight fled, fissures formed amongst the shadows, awakening the Defenders of the Night in a massive blast of roars and flying stone shrapnel!

Brooklyn flexed his freed frame. It felt so good to shed that stone skin and awaken from the past day's dreams with a defiant roar! He felt like...a HOT million bucks. Using his wings as cooling fans the crimson gargoyle panted as the scorching summer heat radiated from the city below. All that concrete and glass releasing the day's heat sure made the nights miserable as far as Brooklyn was concerned!

"Must've been a scorcher t'day eh lad?" Hudson commented sheathing his sword.

"Gonna be a scorcher even without the sun! Phew! I'm sure glad we can't feel that heat all day when we sleep!"

"Aye!" the elder agreed as he retreated into the castle with the others.

Brooklyn was about ready to do the same when, suddenly, he heard Venus yell loudly and a gun-like **BANG!** sounded from across the courtyard! Reacting instantly Brooklyn glided down to the ground and landed on the grass. Dropping down on all fours he bounded through the trees and shouted, "VENUS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

It was silent for a moment then Venus's little voice responded, _"Over here Uncle Brooklyn!"_

Her voice seemed terse, like she was angry about something. Curious and relieved at the same time, Brooklyn tromped through the trees until he found Venus sitting on the fountain base with an odd assortment of junk laying on the ground in front of her. There were old chipped plates and cups from the kitchen, a beat up two-by four, an menagerie of empty glass bottles and soda cans, and even a pair of worn out bowling pins from Xanatos's personal bowling alley below the castle.

Brooklyn eyed the junk with a raised brow tine, "Having a yard sale?"

Venus slowly turned to him with eyes that glinted a hint of humor at his remark, but still flickered with some unknown anger.

"_No."_ she stated quietly. _"Uncle Brooklyn, can you do something for me?"_

He shrugged amiably, "Sure Venus."

"_Can you pick up one of those glass bottles and throw it as hard as you can into the air?"_

"Uh...yeah. What for?"

"_Please."_ she begged.

Shrugging, Brooklyn snagged an empty root beer bottle and heaved it several hundred feet into the air. Suddenly, Venus's eyes burned and she floated from the fountain. Before Brooklyn could react the little alien curled her wings in and snapped them aggressively sending a single flaming orb of blue energy blazing into the sky after the bottle! With a firework like **BOOM!** the orb vaporized the bottle in blindening flash of light!

Brooklyn warily eyed Venus as she sat forcefully back on the fountain. SOMETHING had definitely twisted her wing!

Slowly, he sat next to her, "Wanna talk about it?"

The alien child's eyes misted slightly and didn't say anything for a minute. Brooklyn waited patiently until she finally whimpered, _"It's just...I saw something on the TV today."_

"What did you see?"

A spark jumped in front of Venus's ebony eyes and they glowed slightly, _"The Quarrymen! They're blaming...you...for stuff you never did! They called you vermin and said you needed to be killed... it... it made me so mad...I...I just had to vent it somehow without hurting someone."_

Brooklyn nodded knowingly and said with a tinge of anger, "I was wondering when those bozos would start up a new 'Destroy the Gargoyles Campaign'. They just don't have anything better to do than to point the finger at us the moment something goes wrong!"

_"But...all you've ever done is helped people! Why would they hate you for that?"_ Venus inquired.

Brooklyn sighed. He'd often wondered that same thing. "Well...humans tend to fear what they don't understand. We try to help humans understand us by protecting and helping them even if we get nothing but resentment in return. It's hard as hell to do...but someday it'll all pay off. We just can't give up! If we quit protecting THEN they'd really have a reason to hate us! All we can do is protect as we were born to do."

Venus squinted in a smile, _"You'll make a great leader for the clan someday Uncle Brooklyn. You're already pretty wise."_

The red gargoyle sighed. "Thanks Venus. That means a lot to me."

Blinking her large alien eyes, Venus reached over with her delicate three-fingered hand and took hold of one of Brooklyn's talons and persuaded him to turn his hand palm up.

He glanced at her quizzically until she inquired, _"You wanna vent too?"_

He smiled, "Sure...but..."

He never got to ask anything when Venus lifted her other hand just above his palm. The crimson gargoyle almost jumped with surprise when a fiery blue plasma ball swirled like smoke from Venus's thin fingers and formed just above his hand. He stared at the burning orb floating above his skin but didn't feel pain or extreme heat; just a mild vibration. Experimentally he moved his hand back and forth and the fiery orb followed with his hand.

Venus giggled a little at his amazement. _"K! Now I'll throw something and you just focus with your eyes and mind..."_

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold up Venus! You're saying this...thing...will go where ever I want it too and not...blow something else up?" he asked incredulously.

The little alien nodded, _"Yeah. I made it that way. It'll hit whatever you want it to."_

Brooklyn continued to admire the way cool orb floating above his hand, "And...When did you learn to do this?"

"_Well...when you have all day and there's nothing to do...Oh! It's ok! Mr. Xanatos tried it a couple days ago and he seemed to really enjoy it."_

Brooklyn eyed the blue fireball some more, "O...K. Ok. Go ahead and throw one of those bowling pins up for me."

Blinking her eyes Venus made one of the beat up bowling pins leap from the grass and soar straight up into the air. Taking a deep breath Brooklyn focused on the bowling pin and before he knew it the burning sphere shot like a bullet from his hand and chased after it! He gasped in awe and exhilaration when the pin was vaporized by the orb in a blast of sound!

Looking to Venus he shouted, "WHOO! HOO! That was SO COOL!"

"_Feels kinda good to vent every now and again."_

Across Manhattan on the roof of a warehouse...

_He watched and waited. Patience was an essential key when hunting Flatheads. Though their strength and instinct was severely limited, the Flatheads' great intelligence and use of projectile weaponry made them formidable prey. Unlike the other species he hunted on other worlds, the Flatheads were actually very easy to kill, but their sense of sight was quite good. His camouflage was essential when hunting the Flatheads because their sight was so acute. Even WITH the camouflage some lucky targets could see him...but it was always too late. Hunting such beings tested his patience, stealth, and stalking abilities; pitting his skill and cunning against theirs. They were, as a rule, rather violent creatures despite their obvious weakness; killing one another as brutally as he hunted and killed them! But, it was from this violent behavior that he could select the best prizes to take down._

_Flathead skulls and spinal columns were well sought after by his clan as well as their skins; not nearly as sought after as Hive Drones (Aliens) or Hive Queen skulls, but still a fine kind of trophy. The male of the species was a primary target. Taking females was considered dishonorable since they were generally weaker than and typically not as violent as the males. However...exceptions could be made. The very young, pregnant females and the very old were not hunted. There was no honor in killing them for trophies. Only the strongest and most violent would do. After only arriving a sunset before, he had obtained three Flathead skulls and he planned on acquiring more. He wouldn't leave until he was satisfied with his hunt._

_Below inside a large structure he could see the heat silhouettes of the Flatheads. Their low distorted voices jabbered back and forth. Learning Flathead communication was quite a feat in itself. If one listened long enough the right sound would come up that he could use to attract or distract potential prey. Flatheads were pretty easy to fool with such sounds and being able to mimic them correctly was a sure sign of a great hunter. These particular Flatheads would present a suitable challenge since they possessed many "high tech" projectile weapons...at least to THEIR kind it was "high tech". Compared to his weaponry they were quite primitive...yet effective enough. Yes...a suitable challenge._

_He listened. He waited. Any moment the Flatheads would move into a desirable formation and then...he'd strike._

Inside the warehouse...

"So...Mr. 'Smith' you wanna purchase a few...heaters from our little organization eh?" the gun-runner boss asked coyly.

The potential buyer nodded, "I understand you don't ask any questions as long as we provide the dough?"

The smuggler nodded, "Of course. And we expect the same courtesy from our buyers as well. Unfortunate things can happen to...squealers. Get my drift?"

"Clear as glass." The buyer placed a briefcase on the desk and flipped it open to reveal rows of hundred dollar bundles.

The gun runner seemed pleased, "Yes...Yes...very good. Shall we pick out your merchandise now?"

"With pleasure." Casual as a car dealer and his customer the two men walked over to a long table covered in a tarp. Briskly one of the other gun smugglers flipped the cover off and revealed the merchandise: laser rifles, laser cannons, high-tech grenade launchers, laser pistols, fully automatic guns of all designs and vice versa. Experimentally the buyer selected a black laser cannon and propped it onto his shoulder to get a feel for the weapon. He stared into the red-dot sight and smiled. "Yes...very nice."

"Those little babies pack a serious punch...they are considerably more than the others, but they're worth it." the boss encouraged.

Still enamored with the powerful weapon, the buyer moved the sight around and pointed it up toward the ceiling and all at once spotted what looked like an odd shadow in the rafters. He squinted slightly. "What the..." Suddenly, before he could utter another word his sight was filled with a fast moving metal object! The gun smuggler cringed as he was hit full in the face by a splash of hot blood. Shocked he gasped and touched his gory face, unsure of what just happened! He glanced over and his buyer lay stone dead on the floor with some kind of metal prong embedded in his eye and gaping forehead with the laser cannon's sight cleanly sheared in two!

"SHIT!" he cursed trying to rid his face of the buyer's sprayed blood! His dozen or so cronies all over the huge warehouse were scared beyond all reckoning; grabbing any weapon they could get their hands on and pointing them in all directions to find the assassin! Not a sound or movement from anywhere. The gun boss unholstered his own weapon and shakily pointed it around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the killer. Not that he cared that the buyer was dead...he already had the money...but he knew any witnesses to their little operation had to be done away with and besides...dead customers were bad for business!

Silence reigned until the muffled choking death gasps of someone on the high walkway broke the quiet. All guns pointed in the same direction as a pair of bodies flew down from the walkway and splatted sickly to the concrete below. Then, panicked by the sight of the two dead bodies all the gun runners opened fire on the walkway above in hopes of nailing the unseen killer! Wood splinters flew everywhere as bullet and laser ate up the high walkway. The cronies yelled and whooped as the deafening fire filled the warehouse.

After a few intense rounds of shooting the men stopped and let the gun smoke clear. Surely they'd gotten the bastard up there! There was virtually nothing left of the walkway from wall to wall...but no body could be found!

That's when all hell broke loose! Suddenly before any man could react the sound of something metal and electronic whizzed through the air with a whirring buzz! In a split second and a huge wave of gushing blood, four men standing in a row were hacked in half from the mid chest downward by some flying metal disk! Flailing and twitching the halved corpses collapsed and the disk disappeared into the shadows! Violent cursing and wild gunfire ensued at the sudden occurrence of the horrific slaughter! None of the six remaining men knew where to look next! They couldn't SEE anyone!

Sweat was pouring down the gun boss's face. Already half of his men were dead and still no sign of the assassin! He turned when he heard the **SHHIINKKK** of what sounded like a blade and another man crashed to the floor with a huge double gash across his throat and chest! Firing at air he hoped to somehow hit the unseen murderer! Turning again he briefly caught a glimpse of what looked like a moving shadow and a blur of shiny metal; two more of his men fell dead! Shooting hysterically the gun boss suddenly saw his last man fly clear across the room, slam into a far wall, and sink limp as rag doll to the floor; ghastly lacerations disfiguring his face! He was alone...the only one left alive! He couldn't see anyone! He couldn't hear anything but his own pounding heartbeat.

"DAMMIT! DAMN YOU! SHOW YOURSELF! SHOW...YOURSELF!" he shrieked in panic. Then a sound entered his ears: clicking...rattling...a soft growl. A shadow flashed on his side and then...all sense ended.

A few hours later at the same warehouse...

Cameras flashed. Evidence was taken. Ownerless, illegal weapons were confiscated. Cops and forensic workers mingled about the warehouse turned slaughterhouse. The tall redheaded cop Matt Bluestone observed the corpses above and below. Eight skinless corpses hung like slaughterhouse meat, silently bleeding onto the concrete floor with twisted horrific expressions and white bugged out eyes. The other five bodies were headless with huge gaping trenches along their backs where their spines used to be.

Matt let forth a heavy sigh. Ever since the Space Spawn invaded he'd never seen such a gruesome sight. Some dock worker had called the precinct about some shooting he'd heard in this warehouse and THIS is what they found. The warehouse floor was littered with god awful amounts of blood, bullets, and debris. Most of the crates and every wall, rittled with bullet holes and laser burns. What the hell happened in here? Were the Space Spawn back?

The cop jumped suddenly when a gentle hand tapped his shoulder. He sighed, "Evening Maza. Sigh Not something you'd like to see in your lifetime." he stated indicating the mangled bodies.

The raven haired woman shivered, "I know. Looks like a bunch of gun smugglers to me. I just wonder WHO or WHAT the hell we're dealing with here: Space Spawn or some of the usual suspects?"

Matt shrugged and said in a quiet voice, "You call in our friends?"

Elisa nodded in understanding, "Yeah. They're on a nearby roof. Once everyone leaves they can help us out."

A few more hours later...

After all the other cops, coroners, and forensic workers left and the bodies were cleared out the gargoyles and Venus landed behind the warehouse to meet Elisa and Matt who'd stayed behind to 'keep inspecting the crime scene.'

Goliath caped his wings, "What has happened?"

"Thirteen dead bodies. Eight of them...skinned and the rest...decapitated." Matt explained slowly. He retracted some pictures he'd taken from his pocket and showed them to Goliath who actually cringed at the images.

"Who were they?" the gargoyle asked.

"Gun smugglers. Real scum. But...no one deserves to die like this." Elisa admitted

The other gargoyles peered over Goliath's shoulder at the pictures and cringed as well. "Who could've done this?" Angela asked in horror.

"Space Spawn?" Matt offered. "That looks like something those monsters would do!"

Goliath looked at Venus who stared at the pictures in horror, "Can you sense any Space Spawn Venus?"

The little alien shook her head, _"No...if they were here I'd be able to sense them before they even entered Earth's atmosphere. It wasn't them."_ She handed the picture back to Matt.

"How high were those bodies hung?" Lexington asked staring at a skinned man's picture.

"Maybe 50 to 75 feet. What was weird was they were up near the ceiling and tied to the rafters instead of a spot down below!" Matt explained.

Lexington thought a moment, "That would be too hard for any ordinary human to do. Each of these guys might weigh a little over 200 lbs and to be carried all the way up there...whoever did this had to be really strong and agile!"

Brooklyn growled, "My guess is Demona! She's strong enough AND she could carry them all up there!"

Angela gave him an angry look, "Why do you always assume it's Demona?"

The red gargoyle seemed a little embarrassed for offending Angela again about her mother but he continued, "Because...she's a likely suspect! She already hates humans and has no convictions about killing them! She COULD'VE pulled this off!"

Goliath sighed, "Yes...she could have done this...my question is WOULD she? If she kills humans she does it quick and leaves them there. I don't think she'd actually take the TIME or the EFFORT to do THIS to them!"

Elisa nodded, "Maybe we should investigate inside and see if there's something we missed."

Soon everyone was inside observing the crime scene carefully. Goliath turned to Venus, "Go up there and see if you can find anything."

She nodded. After the Space Spawn incident Venus had been cautious about going on patrols again but after awhile her desire to help won out. Gazing around while floating through the rafters Venus came to where the bodies had hung before they were cut down. Her large eyes scanned the area for some kind of clue until she spotted one partially hidden by the shadows.

"_I found something!"_ she called below.

"What?" Matt asked staring up with everyone else.

"_It's a bloody hand print...a real big one! I can tell you something else, it wasn't Demona...or any other gargoyle!"_ she stated definitely.

"What makes you think that?" Brooklyn asked.

Venus looked down at them, _"Gargoyles only have four fingers. This one has five! But it also has claws!"_

Out of habit the gargoyles looked at their own hands. No gargoyle they knew of had five fingers. All gargoyles had only four.

"Well, that rules out Demona and Thailog." Broadway surmised. "Who's left?"

"Well I'd guess Wolf but he's dead." Elisa said.

"Jackal and Hyena?" Lexington guessed.

"Well...they have the criminal mentality and they do have the hardware for such a job...but...this seems too precise for them. I mean...look how careful those skins were removed! I'd say whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing." Angela thought aloud.

Goliath nodded, "I agree. It seems too precise for them."

As the group thought Matt held up his camera, "Here Venus! Take some pictures of that handprint so we can all look at it! Just push the silver button on the top!"

The alien nodded and the camera floated up to her. Using her mind she positioned the camera and took a few pictures. As they slid out she took them in her hands and floated down to the others. They all looked at the hand prints in confusion. None of them knew of anyone who had handprints like these...five fingers...claws...and large. What could've done this?

"_I think we're dealing with something we've never seen before."_ Venus said.

"Whoever...whatever has done this must be stopped." Goliath stated firmly. "Come! We will search around the area and see if we can't find this...killer."

Striding out of the warehouse the gargoyles, Venus, and the two detectives left the building.

_He watched from the roof of a nearby building. Those...winged beings whose heat shone even more brightly that Flatheads... could those be the famed Stone Warriors of old? Long ago before his time his clan had hunted creatures of these sort...winged, large, spiked, tails, claws, and, according to the history, they turned to stone during the day! He'd never seen such beings in his life! What luck! To hunt such creatures and get THEIR heads and wings for trophies would be quite a catch indeed! Certainly a major challenge...and lots of honor to go with it! Intently he watched them leave his previous hunting ground with two Flatheads and a...what... was... THAT!_

_His heat vision adjusted and focused on the small pure white heat emission that crackled and sparked just above the Stone Warriors' heads. Only one creature he knew of put off that kind of signature! But...those creatures were all extinct! There were NONE left! But...there it was._

_Instantly he knew that creature would present a problem. The name his kind gave for such beings was unpronounceable to other races, but his kind knew hunting those creatures was suicide! It was just NOT done! Those little beings had the destructive capability to wipe out entire worlds and besides... killing them only made them vaporize so there was no trophy to claim. Yes...that creature would be a major hindrance if he was to hunt those Stone Warriors...but he knew just what to do. Tapping a few buttons on his wrist weapon made a small D-Wave emitter rise up. Normally it was used for communication with his ship but it had...other uses. Lifting his emitter he pointed it at the creature..._

Just as Goliath was about ready to start assigning search parties Venus let loose a blood curdling scream and grabbed her head in agony! Dropping like a stone she flopped around on the ground lashing her tail and rolling around like a dying cat. Angela screamed in horror and no one could move as Venus flailed wildly on the ground. Then...she stopped.

_He retracted his D-Wave emitter. No...he wouldn't kill that creature. It probably WAS the last of its kind. The white heat now was down to a low silver color. He'd hurt it enough that it wouldn't wake for a few days...but that's all he'd need to hunt the Stone Warriors._

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Heatseeker 2: The First Fight

Heat Seeker

Part 2

By Leah Wood

Note to Readers: (Italics) signifies telepathic speaking of some characters!

_Prelude: The Predator has just discovered the gargoyles and now they are his chief prey item! Also Venus is hurt...unable to help her family._

Back at the Castle half an hour after Venus was hurt...

Angela stroked Venus's unmoving form gently and sniffed. She was hurt and no one knew why or how. Since Venus didn't breath and had such an unusual heartbeat, it was hard to tell how injured she actually was inside. No doctor or medicine could help her. All they could do was wait and pray that the little alien's healing powers would repair her injured mind.

Goliath placed a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder and she touched his hand saying, "I'm staying with her tonight."

He nodded, "Very well," he turned to the others, "Come! We will scour the city, report anything unusual. We will find this killer and put an end to this bloodshed."

Angela turned quickly, "Father!" He glanced back. "Be careful!"

_He listened from outside the castle**..."FatherFatherFatherFather!"** it mimicked the female's voice that made the largest Stone Warrior turn. Female voices were much harder to imitate, but they generally were the most effective in catching a male's attention._

_It had been quite a challenge following these winged creatures to the top of this structure, but climbing was his forte; trees, buildings, walls, he'd never found a structure yet he couldn't ascend. Through a small window his vision zoomed in on the largest Stone Warrior. THAT was the one he wanted! Powerful...huge...and perhaps a worthy opponent. The three young male Stone Warriors were not as big or powerfully built. He could pass those up. There were two other possibilities...the older Stone Warrior or the beast next to him. They could make fine trophies as well...but he wanted the biggest one. Experience taught him that rushing into a hunt without first observing the quarry was foolish. First, he'd study this Stone Warrior and THEN begin the hunt._

Bronx whimpered next to Venus's still form on the bed. He could sense the little alien was hurt and it hurt him to see her like this. The gargdog wished he could help her. All at once he caught a faint, unfamiliar scent. Sniffing intently he growled and arched his back aggressively. There was something nearby that didn't belong here!

Hudson glanced down at the bristling gargdog, "What tis it boy?"

Bronx growled and stared up at the high window where the scent was strongest. There was something out there! He could smell it!

_His vision adjusted and focused on the beast. The creature was staring directly at him. He very much doubted the beast could see him but it probably had an extraordinary sense of smell, even though he was downwind from his quarry. Very slowly he climbed away from the window and dropped down into the courtyard below. He'd wait for the Stone Warrior to leave and then he'd follow him from the buildings._

"What's wrong with Bronx?" Lexington asked Hudson.

The elder shrugged, "I'm not certain lad. Easy boy!"

Bronx growled a moment longer but then the unusual scent dissipated leaving him confused as to what exactly he'd smelled. Snorting the gargbeast quieted and lay at the foot of Venus's bed. Perhaps it was nothing.

Goliath snapped his wings open and strode out onto the parapet with his clan following, "We will search around the warehouse for anything unusual. Whoever did this will not get away with it!"

Leaping onto an air current the five warriors launched themselves from the castle and soared over the city unaware baleful eyes followed their path.

Several hours later on top of a different warehouse...

Broadway and Brooklyn were the last ones to land on the roof after the fruitless search, "We circled this area one hundred times and didn't see ANYTHING," Brooklyn stated in an annoyed tone.

"Aye! We saw nothin' either." Hudson confirmed.

Goliath growled in frustration and sighed in thought. "I've been thinking. These murders seem very familiar."

Broadway shrugged, "I don't think we've ever seen murders like this! Well, except for when those Space Spawn came."

"No...it's not that. They reminded me of Castle Wyvern all those centuries ago."

"How do ye mean lad?" Hudson asked.

"The way those bodies were hung and skinned...they reminded me of the deer we used to hunt. When we brought them back we'd skin and clean them JUST like those humans were." Goliath stated.

Hudson nodded in agreement, "Are ye thinkin' whoever did this was...hunting these humans?"

He nodded solemnly, "Yes, that's what I'm thinking." Pausing for a moment Goliath looked to the East. Light was beginning to glow on the horizon. "It's only a few hours before dawn. I'm going to check on Elisa and see if she's discovered anything new. Go back to the castle. I'll be along soon."

Nodding his clan launched from the building and headed back while Goliath flew in the opposite direction.

Many questions filled his mind. Who or what was committing these unspeakable acts of murder? What happened to Venus? Would this killer strike again? It angered him not to know. He worried as well. He worried for Elisa's safety as well as the other humans. Checking on his beloved Elisa would give him some piece of mind at least for tonight.

After a few minutes of flying around Manhattan Goliath reached Elisa's apartment and landed on her balcony. Her light was on so he caped his expansive wings and let himself in.

_He watched the Stone Warrior from a building across the street. Still cloaked in his camouflage he watched his prey's behavior in a resting crouch. Heat vision zooming in he could see the Stone Warrior within the structure and could hear him speaking to another. Soon a much smaller heat image drew near the large Stone Warrior...a Flathead female...the same one he'd seen tonight. As he watched, the Flathead female wrapped her arms around the Stone Warrior's neck and he embraced her back. Affection. The female was perhaps his mate? That didn't seem quite correct since they were of different species. But...the signs and change in body heat were unmistakable...they were showing affection for one another._

_He listened intently to their distorted voices, **"Elisa?"**_**_"In here Goliath!"_**** _"Elisa...are you alright?""Of course Goliath, why wouldn't I be?"_****_"I...was concerned for you. Did you find out anything else?""Nothing that we don't already know. Is Venus alright?"_****_"We don't know. She's unconscious and not responding but...we don't know.""I hope she pulls through...poor little thing! So...just came by to check on me?""Yes. I wanted to know you were alright...It's nearly dawn. I need to get back now."_**

_The pair's heat emissions spiked as they touched their mouths together...a definite gesture of affection for Flatheads. Then, walking out the door, Goliath...as the female Elisa had called him...took off into the air once more and headed back to his roost. He looked toward the horizon and noticed the sun was about to rise. The Stone Warrior, Goliath would turn to stone until night came again. He'd have to wait for the hunt...but he would be ready for it. Until then, there were plenty of Flatheads to hunt during the day._

Nightfall...

A few minutes after Goliath and his clan awoke and from their daytime slumber and Angela glided up to the window to Venus's room, Mr. Xanatos met the males inside.

He seemed concerned, "I just finished watching the news. There have been two more killings like the ones last night. Turns out the Quarrymen are pinning all of these brutal murders on you guys and they are going to be out in full force tonight; destroying every statue they can smash their hammers on!"

The gargoyles all growled in their throats. They should've known those hooded psychopaths would stick the blame on them!

Goliath's eyes flashed, "Then it will not be safe for us to patrol. But if we do not find this killer he could strike again!"

As Xanatos and Goliath talked Bronx's ears perked. There was that scent again! But this time it was closer...stronger! He'd never smelled anything that resembled it, but his keen instincts told him: DANGER! A low menacing growl filled the gargdog's chest as he stalked toward the scent coming from outside in the courtyard.

Bronx's growl caught the gargoyles' attentions and they stared at their pet. "What tis it boy?" Hudson grated.

Broadway squinted in thought, "He was growling like that last night. What's he smelling?"

Bronx slowly stalked out into the courtyard, following the unfamiliar scent. The clan curiously followed him until he stood stock still, raising his growl into an aggressive snarl. His phosphoric eyes blazed as he stared straight ahead into the trees. The gargoyles followed his gaze but...they couldn't see anything.

Hudson squinted his one good eye, "What in blazes are ye lookin' at Bronx? There's nothin' there!"

All at once Bronx let loose a snarling roar, charging head-long into the trees! None of the gargoyles knew what had set the gargbeast into this fit, until they suddenly found out! Bronx leaped through the air, fangs bared and claws flared in a killer leap! But suddenly, part of the trees moved and with a sharp yelp of pain the huge gargdog was thrown at least twenty yards to the side! Something...HIT him! There was a blur of movement, but...there was nothing there! That's when an object appeared out of thin air. It looked like some type of high-tech spear just floating above the grass. No...not floating. As the gargoyles stared longer they could make out a figure...a transparent outline of...someone...or something holding the spear. What the heck was that!

Shaking his head Bronx turned again and leaped at the ghostly figure despite the outcry of his masters. The blurry figure turned quickly, swirling the spear around and proficiently jammed the dagger point into the leaping gargdog's shoulder! Bronx howled in agony as the tip gouged his flesh. Using Bronx's own momentum the ghostly silhouette flipped the gargbeast over its head and threw him across the grass; retracting the blood tipped spear in the same fluid motion! Bronx rolled across the courtyard in a heap, terribly wounded and bleeding.

At length a rattling growl-like noise came from the blurry figure and the spear rose in a challenging posture. Hudson bellowed in rage, drawing his sword and partially glided over the ground to meet the ghostly thing in battle! The spear swirled in a circle over the figure's head and parried Hudson's first sword thrust sending sparks off both sword and spear! Keeping its back to the edge of the castle wall, the figure swung the huge spear expertly blocking all of Hudson's sword thrusts! Not being able to see his opponent very clearly presented quite a challenge for the elder warrior. It was like fighting Hakon's ghost except whatever this was twice as skilled as and very much stronger than that spook!

Just as the other gargoyles were about to converge on the blurry attacker, it stabbed the spear point into the ground, gripped the side of the weapon, kicked both of its legs up and slammed them into Hudson's chest! The elder gargoyle grunted in pain as the powerful blow sent him tumbling backward over the grass! Then, retracting the spear from the ground the figure turned and jumped over the side of the castle wall!

Brooklyn got there first just in time to see the figure slide down one of the huge support beams that held the castle atop the Eerie Building, "THERE! There it goes!"

Once the blur came to the end of the beam it swung around it and underneath the castle base out of Brooklyn's sight.

Just as the crimson gargoyle was about ready to take after the ghostly attacker Goliath's strong hand grabbed his shoulder. "WAIT Brooklyn! We'll all go at the same time! Are you alright Hudson?" he asked his mentor.

Hudson staggered over to his clan and they gasped when they saw that his chest armor was considerably dented from the attack! "Aye! That BASTARD damaged my armor, but I'll be fine!"

Goliath nodded. "Get Bronx inside. The rest of you follow me!"

Spreading his massive dark wings Goliath glided down to the bottom part of the castle where the dervish had disappeared with his clan behind him. That HAD to be this mystery killer! But what was it? Why did it come here? How did it find them? What did it want? One way or another Goliath was going to find out!

The lavender gargoyle's keen eyes scanned the underside of the castle. So many support beams and stone to sort through. Pointing he commanded, "Spread out! Leave no crevice unsearched!"

Steadily the gargoyles glided around the base of the castle. As Goliath rounded a steel beam he heard Angela's voice, **_"FATHER!"_**

Ballooning his wings Goliath stopped and turned, "Angela?" Wait...Angela was in the castle with Venus...how...

Suddenly a heavy body dropped down onto Goliath's broad back! Snarling in surprise Goliath tried to compensate for the force of the hit, but he felt the thing on his back forcefully grab the bases of his wings and press them into his body! Panic nearly took him when he couldn't open his wings and he fell down onto a building far below! Just before he hit the roof with bone shattering force, the figure on his back dismounted and landed nimbly on its feet nearby.

Groaning in pain Goliath slowly got up. He felt like he'd been run over by a Semi or something. As he lifted his body up he spotted the ghostly silhouetted attacker standing nearby, apparently looking at him, waiting for him to get up. With a roar of rage Goliath spread his wings to the full extent and lashed his tail imposingly.

At that second the transparent figure touched his wrist and a beeping sounded. Then out of thin air the figure suddenly materialized and Goliath viewed his attacker for the first time. Standing a tad taller than Goliath himself the being was strong and lithe of build, but not nearly as broad and beefy as the gargoyle. His attire consisted of metal and leather-like armor that spanned his broad shoulders and covered his lower regions and thighs. On the wrists he bore metal cuffs that appeared intricate and highly technological and also metal bands encasing his calves. Lacing his pale skinned body was a fish-net-like material that donned little skulls of some unknown creatures, like morbid decorations. But the most striking feature of the being's attire had to be the metal pewter colored mask. With slanted glassy eyes and sharp swooping curves, the mask conveyed a chilling aura about the being. Hanging from behind the mask was the figure's hair. But...it wasn't hair. More like banded, spiked dreadlocks made of some hard flesh. Instantly Goliath noted the being's hands. Five fingers...claws...and the flesh appeared scaly and reptilian. Definitely NOT a human but he looked every inch a hunter. A Predator. But there was no doubt in Goliath's mind that THIS was the killer!

Rumbling threateningly at the armored being Goliath asked aggressively, "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

The mask cocked to the side slightly and all at once an electronic **SVVVREEP!** sounded signaling the appearance of a tiny cannon mounted on the being's shoulder. Goliath tensed as a triangle of red dots appeared right onto his chest from above the eye piece of the mask! In the blink of an eye Goliath dove to the side just as a fiery blast spat from the cannon! Rolling quickly Goliath dodged the shoulder cannon's fire until a uniform roar from the Trio echoed through the air. Acting as one the three young gargoyles swooped down at the masked attacker and tackled him onto the roof! A shrieking bellow of surprise came from the Predator as he was driven to the ground.

Eyes glowing Broadway pinned the being's shoulders while Brooklyn and Lexington used their own weight to subdue his legs and lower body. Thinking quickly Broadway slammed his fist down onto the being's shoulder cannon, smashing it with a flurry of sparks. An aggressive rattle vibrated behind the chilling mask that suddenly erupted into a guttural bellowing roar! Suddenly, before any of the Trio could react the Predator's legs jerked out from under Brooklyn and Lexington. Then spreading his legs out he kicked them together hard, bashing both gargoyle's heads together! Brooklyn and Lexington saw bright flashes of light in their vision as they dizzily fell away from the being leaving only Broadway to hold him down.

Broadway was strong and heavy yes, but this being was just as strong and lividly pissed! The hunter closed his right fist and in the blink of an eye a pair of razor edged blades at least 2 feet long ejected from the metal wrist band! Driving his free knee into the turquoise gargoyle's ample stomach made the gargoyle loosen his hold only for a moment. Broadway gasped when he felt the duel blades swing around and rake a pair of nasty gashes across his chest! He tried to back away but the masked assassin swung the deadly wrist blades again, this time ripping part of Broadway's wings membrane in a spray of blood! Broadway's wings instinctually slapped to his body in agony.

Rattling the Predator stood and raised his blades again but in the knick of time Goliath grabbed his arm and threw him back away from his wounded clansman. Staggering for balance the masked warrior slid backward and dropped down into a low fighting crouch. The lavender giant's eyes burned hot white and a low growl emanated from his chest. But before he could attack, the being tapped some controls on his left wrist band and he disappeared behind his cloaking camouflage. Goliath could barely see the blurry outline turn and leap onto the next building roof.

Brooklyn and Lexington rose, slowly regaining their bearings from the powerful head bashing.

"You two! Help get Broadway back to the castle! He's wounded! I'LL deal with this hunter!" Goliath ordered.

Taking a powerful leap Goliath jumped to the next building to chase after the now camouflaged attacker. Every now and again his keen eyes would catch a blurry blip of movement against the city lights and he followed undaunted. After jumping onto three different roofs, the being leaped straight down from the edge of a building and disappeared from view. Goliath stopped at the edge and peered into the alleyway below. Nothing. No silhouette. No hunter.

Suddenly, a large hand grabbed Goliath's wrist from below and jerked him powerfully over the edge! That bastard had jumped down onto a window ledge and hid! Now falling Goliath grabbed the ghostly hand's wrist in return so they'd fall together. Using his immeasurable strength the gargoyle squeezed the invisible wrist and much to his surprise it sparked, making the masked warrior reappear in a crackling of blue electricity! Shrieking in rage the Predator positioned his body over Goliath's and the gargoyle hit the pavement first!

Now without his camouflage the hunter squeezed his right hand again and the duel blades shot out of his other wrist armor. Aggressively he swung them down on Goliath but the powerful gargoyle grabbed his hand to hold him off. The two titans growled deeply at each other, the double blades pointing precariously close to Goliath's neck. They seemed to match one another's strength. Thinking quickly Goliath whipped his tail around and coiled it around the Predator's neck. Then, with all his strength Goliath managed to throw him off of him and against the alley wall. The hunter hit hard, but he quickly recovered.

_The Predator stared at his prey's vibrant heat emissions. This Goliath was just as powerful and as skilled a fighter as he'd hoped! This was almost better than hunting Hive Drones (Aliens)! He didn't have his cannon or his camo...this would require major hand to hand combat! But...that's the way he liked it! However, he needed more room. He needed to get back on a roof. That would present plenty of room to wield his spear or wrist blades or any other weapon he had left. Quickly, he turned and clung to the side of the alley wall, climbing as fast as he could. A wise hunter puts his prey in a position that will benefit him and that's what he was going to do!_

Goliath rose and saw the masked hunter climb agily up the side of the wall. He growled and leaped onto the wall beneath him. Using his steely talons he climbed after the Predator until they were both standing on the roof. Goliath's eyes flashed and he bared his fangs as the fighter retracted a squared out rod from his back. With a quick squeeze the rod periscoped outward until it formed the spear he'd so expertly wielded against Hudson. The Predator crouched low, rattling in anticipation. Slowly the combatants circled one another, never breaking eye contact.

With a raspy roar the masked warrior swirled the spear fancily before him and expertly left a tiny slit across Goliath's pec. The lavender gargoyle felt the tiny cut and realized it was a dare. As if the hunter was saying, "Come on! Let's see what you've got!"

Roaring defiantly Goliath spread his wings and leaped into the air. Expectantly the Predator raised his spear to skewer the gargoyle, but Goliath executed a spin in midair that evaded the spear jab! Whipping his tail around Goliath smacked the pewter colored mask as he flew over, making it ring. The hunter reeled back a moment in shock but was instantly brandishing the spear at his opponent. Goliath flared his wings imposingly, but the hunter was undaunted. In the blink of an eye the Predator swung the spear in a high arc and then down low, turning and twirling it until Goliath could barely see the weapon anymore! Then he jabbed it making contact with Goliath chest! The gargoyle roared as the deadly tip pierced his flesh, but managed to grab the weapon just in time before it punctured past his ribs. Had he not stopped it, the spear would've cleaved his heart to pieces. This Predator was deadly accurate!

Pitting their strength against one another the combatants tried to kill and tried to prevent being killed. At last Goliath retracted the jagged point from his flesh and turned the spear perpendicular to him which brought the hunter and him chest to chest with the spear over their heads! Shrieking defiantly the Predator planted his clawed foot into Goliath's midsection and rolled over backward, throwing the huge gargoyle over onto his back! Goliath rose to his knees, but stopped short. He felt two blades tickling the underside of his jaw! His chin lifted up, Goliath saw the Predator holding the deadly wrist blades under his throat and the mask's glassy eyes glinting at him. He rattled and toyingly lifted the gargoyle's head higher. He had him. Now all he had to do was jab and the trophy would be his!

Suddenly a bullet ricocheted off the ground between Goliath and the masked assassin! Both turned as a blindening strobe light filled their vision and exposed them! A pair of helicopters! Goliath squinted and saw them...the Quarrymen! Two whole choppers full of them! He was trapped between his masked hunter and dozens of masked gargoyle killers!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Heatseeker 3: Victory or Defeat

Heat Seeker

Part 3

By Leah Wood

Note to Readers: (Italics) signifies telepathic speaking of some characters!

_Prelude: After battling the Predator Goliath finds himself stuck between the alien hunter and two helicopters full of Quarrymen. Is there any escape?_

On a rooftop a ways away from Castle Wyvern...

Goliath swallowed hard as the Predator's deadly wrist blades lightly touched his jugular. He glanced over at the two helicopters full of Quarrymen hovering a few feet away. This was it. Either he dies at the hands of this masked hunter or against the masked psychopaths out for his blood. Neither sounded pleasant and Goliath could see no way out of his predicament.

_The Predator's heat vision focused on both helicopters full of masked Flatheads. He glanced down where one of the beings had fired a projectile weapon at him and his prey and before he knew it one of the choppers landed on the rooftop and all the Flatheads within it jumped out, armed with some sort of crackling clubs and firearms._

One of the Flatheads shouted, "HEY! YOU! That gargoyle is ours! Just back away from that thing slowly and _we'll_ take care of em!"

_The masked hunter couldn't understand the words of these Flatheads and he didn't care! No one comes between a Predator and his prey! No puny Flatheads would interfere with his hunt!_

Goliath was suddenly bewildered when the towering alien hunter withdrew his blades from his neck and placed his body between him and the Quarrymen. A deep, angry growl rumbled from the masked figure as he menacingly stared at the intruders. He was...protecting him now? Why?

Obviously the Quarrymen didn't realize that this guy wasn't human so they threatened him, "Stand aside! If you protect that thing then we'll kill you!"

Menacingly the Predator hissed and raised his wrist blades as if to say, _'YOU get the **Hell** away from my trophy or I will kill you!'_

All at once one of the Quarrymen fired a rifle at the Predator and hit him in the midsection. The hunter squealed and roared as a splash of glowing neon green blood sprayed from the wound, but he remained standing.

The men's heads reared back in shock. "SHIT! _He_ ain't human! Kill 'em both!" the leader shouted.

Absolutely livid with rage from the gunshot wound and the Flatheads' interference, the Predator bellowed thunderously, leaping into the Quarrymen with flashing wrist blades and spear! The humans with guns didn't even get a shot off as the masked titan hacked into them! Severed heads rolled across the rooftop, crimson splashes of blood flew through the air, and viscera spilled out onto the ground as the masked assassin wreaked vengeance upon the meddlers!

While the Predator began his deadly task, some Quarrymen charged Goliath, but the lavender giant was more than able to handle himself! Grabbing the hammer-wielding humans by their own weapons Goliath threw them like tennis balls across the roof! Swinging his tail around, he slapped a pair of Quarrymen into senselessness.

As he fought a terrible pain stabbed through his body and he roared when one of the masked men slammed him from behind with his super charged sledge hammer! Staggering Goliath tried to beat down the pain and fight, but he saw the hammer descend again towards his head! If the gargoyle blinked he would've missed it. Just as the crackling hammer neared his head, a lighted disk of metal flew past Goliath's face, sheared the sledge hammer in two, and efficiently lopped the Quarryman's masked head clean off his neck! Convulsing, the body fell to the roof in a splash of hot blood.

Gasping in shock the gargoyle watched the disk swoop around and return to the awaiting hand of the masked warrior, who by this time had killed all the Quarrymen around him. Goliath couldn't believe the hunter's ruthlessness or his resilience, since he was fighting with a huge bullet wound in his chest! What Goliath couldn't figure is _why_ he'd just saved him?

But time to think was not on his side when the other Quarrymen helicopter angled around and a hail of bullets screamed down at them. At the same time Goliath and the Predator turned and ran for the far side of the building as bullets ricocheted behind them and some nicked their flesh! Instinctively Goliath spread his wings and glided off the roof while the flightless hunter leaped from roof to roof. The helicopter immediately fell into pursuit of Goliath, filling the air with gunfire!

_Ducking behind a vent shaft on the roof, the Predator turned just in time to see the helicopter's white heat signature chase after Goliath. He growled; no Flatheads were going to take his trophy!_

Quickly, he touched a few buttons on his wrist causing a small explosive rocket to rise up at the ready. With proficient aim the hunter raised his wrist at the helicopter and the rocket shot through the air in a trail of fire! The helicopter had no chance. Slamming into the helicopter the miniscule projectile ignited the chopper's fuel tanks and it exploded in a rain of burning bodies and debris! Goliath turned and noticed the Quarrymen helicopter was destroyed and just a rooftop away was the masked hunter lowering his arm in finality.

The gargoyle couldn't understand! This guy had been trying to kill him since he awoke and now...he was defending him against the Quarrymen? It didn't make sense! Then...it hit him. The Predator wasn't saving his life...he was preventing the Quarrymen from killing him so _he_ could kill him! Great...

_Very quickly the Predator caught sight of Goliath's infrared signature gliding above the buildings. He assessed his options. No shoulder cannon...no camouflage...no wrist rocket. All he had left was his spear, his throwing disk, his wrist blades, his capture/kill net, and his wrist explosive (only to be used in the event of certain death). He very much doubted any of his remaining weaponry could accurately drill the Stone Warrior at that distance. The air was Goliath's realm...not his. He needed to get that gargoyle on the ground in close combat! Had it not been for those meddling Flatheads he'd have that Stone Warrior's skull and wings slung over his back right now! Well, now with no more distractions the hunt could continue!_

Goliath circled overhead watching the shadowy form of the masked hunter standing motionless on the roof. What was he waiting for? Oh, yeah..._him_. In the air he had the advantage, but he couldn't remain in the air if he was to stop this guy. Whoever...whatever...he was fighting was unbelievably cunning, tough, and skilled in the art of death. He'd already nearly killed him and he didn't seem to even notice the gaping green bullet hole in his chest! At least now he could _see_ him instead of fighting ghost images. In any case he had to stop him from continuing his reign of terror on Manhattan.

Retracting his spear once again the Predator flicked it to dare Goliath to fight again. Knowing a challenge when he saw one, Goliath turned his body toward the hunter and rumbled from above; trying to find an opening of attack. The Predator crouched low again, waiting for his prey to make a move. That's when Goliath dove at him. Folding his wings against his muscular frame the gargoyle dive bombed at the hunter, talons flared! Coming in so fast the Predator could barely compensate Goliath zoomed over him and delivered a sound punch to the pewter colored mask. The hunter's head popped back from the blow, but otherwise he was unphased. _**Tough bastard**._

Goliath glided around the hunter, waiting to deliver another blow. Once he spotted an opening he took it, diving at the Predator again! But this time the masked killer was ready. When the huge gargoyle came swooping down at him like a lavender juggernaut the hunter made an unbelievable leap upward, using his spear to launch off the roof. Unable to stop, Goliath passed underneath the Predator and in the blink of an eye the hunter twisted his body around in mid-air and aggressively swung the spear in a sweeping motion beneath him, slitting a nasty gash across the middle of Goliath's back and cutting the bases of his wing struts!

Roaring thunderously Goliath crashed onto the roof, slid across it and left a crimson trail behind him. He groaned and tried to lift his wings, but the gash made the action far too painful. Now he was flightless. Limply his wings sagged along his bleeding back like a pair of broken kites. He was lucky the hunter hadn't sheared them completely off! Then, out of the corner of his eye Goliath saw a flash of metal and he rolled to the side just as the Predator's deadly wrist blades stabbed into the roof where his head had once been! Lying on his injured back Goliath kicked his large arched foot and slammed the side of the cold eyed mask! It reverberated and neon green blood began seeping from beneath its metal surface! He'd bled him finally. Goliath's eyes flared phosphoric white again and he swatted the hunter's spear out of his hand and then coiled his strong thick tail around the hunter's banded ankles and jerked the alien right off his feet onto his back! Once the Predator hit the ground he somersaulted backward and stopped in a frog-like crouch a few feet from a rising Goliath.

Rattling aggressively the Predator wiped the blood from the underside of his 'chin' and glanced at it as if to say, _"Hmm...you're pretty damn good at this!'_

Goliath growled deeply at the hunter. He couldn't help but notice that the Predator seemed to actually be enjoying this fight to the death; like it was some sort of brutal game for him! And...maybe it was! But to him this was _no_ game; this was a matter of _his_ life and the lives of others!

Forgetting the pain in his wings and back Goliath sprang through the air and tackled the hunter, causing both of them to fly off the roof onto a lower building and through a skylight window! Unable to stop their fall both Predator and prey crashed hard onto the tiled floor of the office building they'd fallen into. Momentarily stunned they laid on the floor listening to the wail of the security system.

After a moment Goliath and the Predator sat up facing each other. Goliath growled and punched the metal mask hard. It rang and the alien's banded dreadlocks whipped to the side. In return the Predator swung his clawed fist and upper-cutted Goliath under his square chin, throwing the gargoyle's head back! Snarling in rage Goliath swatted the hunter's head from side to side until viscous green blood was running down his neck and splattering to the floor in small glowing pools! Seeming to have enough of the gargoyle's beating, the Predator reared his high, broad forehead back and slammed it into the bridge of Goliath's nose causing it to erupt with blood!

Both combatants fell away from each other a moment, bleeding and heaving raggedly. Goliath was seeing white lights in his vision and couldn't focus. The Predator had blood in his eyes but could still make out the hot heat signature of his prey's heaving form. This was great! Goliath had to be the most worthy opponent he'd ever fought against! He actually felt pain from the gargoyle's killer blows! Definitely an honorable prize to acquire. Just as he was about to rise the Stone Warrior's heat signature flared which meant he was about to move. In one powerful leap Goliath managed to grab the ledge of the broken skylight and pull himself back up onto the roof.

_The Predator watched. 'Yes...run! RUN! FLEE from me!' he thought_.

Goliath ascended the roof and heaved in pain. His wings and back hurt SO badly from the spear wound and now he felt like his nose had been driven into his brain! He wondered if the masked assassin hurt as much as he did. Growling in pain he raced across the building roof until he came to a gaping chasm that led to nothing but pavement below. Across the divide he could see a much taller skyscraper bordering the Hudson River. Maybe if he could jump this he could climb to the top of the building and put the hunter at a disadvantage somehow. Behind him he heard the Predator clicking which meant he wasn't about to quit chasing him! Backing up Goliath painfully bolted for the ledge and made an unbelievable leap onto the side of the skyscraper. His steely talons gouged the brick like Styrofoam and he sighed, grateful he'd made the jump.

Suddenly a hissing filled the air and Goliath gasped as a metallic net enveloped him, effectively pinning him to the wall! He roared when he felt the net's stakes screw tighter into the brick, causing the metal fibers to cut his flesh! No! The BASTARD! Turning powerfully Goliath slashed his talons through the killer net before it could turn him into little bloody chunks. He snarled through his fangs as he stared across the way at the Predator, who was holding a gun-like device; obviously the net launcher.

Rattling in disgust the Predator chucked the net gun aside and backed up as well to make the same leap Goliath did. Goliath cursed and began to swiftly ascend the wall just as the Predator leaped and caught the wall beneath him. Climbing as fast as they could both fighters clawed there way up the skyscraper. Goliath being the faster climber made it to the roof first leaving the Predator still climbing after him. The gargoyle glanced around. There were many vents and even a towering metal crane on the roof. Perhaps those would aide him in his fight. Then he spotted a metal hand-rail next to a small stair way. Using his immeasurable strength he ripped the metal rod apart, giving him an effective weapon to use. He just HAD to beat this guy! Cautiously he approached the ledge where the Predator would pop up and raised the metal rod at the ready. This was a dangerous predicament. He couldn't see the hunter and he dare not peek over the ledge. It was a test of nerve and patience. Goliath waited. No sign of the masked killer. The anxiety was heavy enough to strangle the gargoyle.

Suddenly Goliath's keen ears heard the all too familiar whirring buzz of the Predator's metal disk and instinctually ducked just as the deadly weapon whizzed over his head! Goliath watched the disk swirl around and disappear over the ledge a few feet from him. The bastard was right there! Acting quickly Goliath jumped up and swung his metal club over the ledge where the disk had disappeared. He was rewarded by a heavy **Thunk!** of metal bashing flesh and a pained squeal from the Predator! However the blow didn't stop the masked hunter from crawling over the ledge and onto the roof. Goliath swung the metal rod again but the Predator managed to roll out of the way and onto his feet in a fighting crouch.

Goliath all at once spotted the damage the rod had inflicted upon the alien. His right arm hung limply at his side, not broken but knocked down out of the socket. He growled low in pain and backed away from Goliath holding his dislocated arm. Then pulling his arm down and outward a sickening audible **POP!** sounded and the hunter rammed his arm back into its socket! He roared and painfully moved his shoulder. It would work for now. DAMN! This guy was tough!

Goliath swung his bar weapon again and the Predator parried it with his wrist blades despite the soreness in his right arm. Swinging, thrusting, parrying, slamming, and slashing they fought, metal to metal, flesh to flesh! Neither willing to give an inch or succumb to the pain screaming through their beaten bodies. Sparks flew from the metal weapons as the titans channeled their strength, rage, and will through them! Across the roof they moved; ducking, dodging, and attacking spilling red and green blood all over until they ended up next to the roof crane.

At last Goliath's rod could no longer withstand the sharpness of the Predator's blades and it was sheared in two. Along with cutting the rod the hunter's blades hacked off a considerable hunk of Goliath's mane which stuck to the end of the blades.

Quickly the Predator snatched the length of dark hair from his weapon and clutched it tauntingly in his fist as if to say, _'Ha! Got a piece of you!'_

Goliath roared, throwing the rods aside and bulled the hunter into the side of the crane, making the metal dent! Holding off the duel blades with one hand the lavender warrior bent down, hooked the hunter's knee under his brawny arm, and lifted him over his head! Then with a mighty heave he threw the Predator upward, slamming him against the long metal 'arm' of the crane. The alien squealed in pain as his chest contacted the metal and he clung to the crane, legs dangling over the racing Hudson River below. His right arm flamed with pain as did his chest, but it only fueled his anger and desire to slay the Stone Warrior.

Eyes blazing Goliath jumped onto the roof of the crane's base and began climbing up to the disadvantaged hunter. Still grasping the bunch of Goliath's hair in his left hand the Predator reached back down for his throwing disk with his other hand. It hummed in his hand as he heaved it at Goliath with all his strength. The gargoyle gasped and barely managed to swing his body under the arm of the crane before the deadly disk nicked his shoulder! Missing Goliath by mere centimeters the lighted disk sheared through the metal beams of the crane arm before spinning around back to its owner. However when the disk cut most of the crane's arm it made the structure groan and bend downward hard, causing the Predator to miss catching it! As a result the disk sliced through the other end of the crane above the Predator and fly away uncaught!

Groaning and creaking like a huge wounded beast the crane's arm began to break the rest of the way until it snapped like a twig and careened down into the Hudson River as a useless twisted mass of metal and cable! The Predator tried to leap away from the crane but the loose crane cable twisted around his leg and held him firmly to the falling metal death trap! Though it was painful Goliath managed to spread his wings and awkwardly leaped away from the falling crane, just snagging the edge of the building with the tips of his talons! He glanced over his shoulder to see the crane and the shrieking Predator crash hard into the dark waters of the Hudson River with a mighty splash! After a moment the blistered water returned to normal as the crane and the hunter sank to the bottom, disappearing beneath the relentless swirling depths.

Goliath winced and pulled himself onto the roof, a beaten, bloody mess. He stared at the Hudson River below. Nothing surfaced. Though it was impossible to think of, Goliath couldn't help but believe the ruthless Predator had survived that fall. But...no. He was caught against that crane. If the initial fall didn't kill him then the rushing depths of the river would drown him. The fight was over. He had triumphed...just barely. Sitting against the edge of the skyscraper roof the lavender giant's chest heaved as he tried to stave the beating of his strained heart. He couldn't remember the last time he'd fought so hard or had to take so much punishment against ONE being! He glanced over toward the East and could just begin to see a strip of light burn on the horizon. Thank God! His stone sleep would come soon and these hellacious wounds he'd acquired would heal and he'd be good as new for tomorrow.

After resting a moment Goliath rose and limped his way across the roof. Maybe he could get back to the castle before sunset...or at least find a safer place to hide for the day. A thought still nagged at his mind. Throughout the whole ordeal he never got to see the masked hunter's face. He never would know what his would-be killer looked like. Perhaps...it was best he didn't know. All he knew now was that the city would be safer with the Predator dead.

A ways down the Hudson River a half and hour later...

_A dark mass of flesh and metal desperately clawed its way onto the steep banks of the river. Glowing green blood oozed from numerous wounds, leaving a luminous trail on the muddy shore. He coughed and rattled, ridding the cursed brown water from his 'lungs'. His left leg felt broken and his whole body ached, but he was alive. Very gradually he stood, favoring his leg. His vision adjusted behind his metal mask. Lucky for him he'd managed to cut the cable pinning his leg with his wrist blades or he'd be dead at the bottom of that cursed river!_

_At length he heard his wrist band click and beep. He glanced at it. His communicator read out in his alien language that the ship was preparing to leave the planet! NO...NO! He wasn't done with his hunt! He still needed to kill the Stone Warrior! He'd come SO close to bagging his trophy! But...the orders were clear. Return to the ship. The clan was departing and he couldn't be left behind._

_In his hand he still held a piece of his prey. He stared balefully at the hair and clutched it powerfully. Then, throwing back his head in rage he shrieked and roared his fury to the skies, roaring guttural curses and vows as he held the Stone Warriors hair high! He vowed he would return to this planet and he VOWED that when he did the skull and wings of the Stone Warrior Goliath would hang in his dwelling as the ultimate symbol of his honor!_


End file.
